


Noted

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a sort of ‘routine’ that worked - sex and breakfast in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noted

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well. The sneak peek showed us that Alicia won’t be the SA after all and so this story is blown out of the water by canon. Phaa! This was set a few months after Alicia took up office as SA.

Finn loved waking up next to Alicia. Finn loved waking Alicia up.

His hands ran over her butt and pulled her back towards his waiting body. Alicia moaned gently as she started to realise what was happening to her. Making love in the morning was a wonderful way to wake up. The familiar noises subsided and they were both quiet as they lay cuddling each other. "I love you." Alicia said as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his chest. "I know you do." Finn replied as he squeezed her and planted a last kiss onto her head. “I need to get to work early – my new boss is really demanding.” He said as he grimaced and rolled his eyes to really make his point. 

Finn wandered off to the shower and Alicia followed shortly afterwards. She slipped in behind him and her hands slid over his wet body. “Have you got time?”  
“Mmm – the boss will have to wait.” He sniggered as he grabbed one of a stack of condoms he kept hidden in a soap dish especially for such occasions. 

Alicia made coffee while Finn buttered toasted bagels. It was a sort of ‘routine’ that worked - sex and breakfast in the morning. When they fell into bed at night, tired from their day at work, sex was lazy and sensual. Sex in the mornings was just pure fun. Although you couldn’t really call it ‘routine’ exactly. Each day it was different. Sometimes just a quick fumble of fingers with bodies pressed against the counter. Bending over into the fridge was just an open invitation. If Grace wasn't home - making love on the table was an option. But today they had to rush. They grabbed their coffee and bagels and set off for work. Some days Alicia drove. Finn drove this morning. 

In the car they talked over ‘domestic details’. This was also part of the routine. Checking who was going to do whatever needed doing in their lives.  
“Grace is home tonight. Would you be able to cook that Chinese chicken thing? She really likes that.”  
“Sure – can you pick up some supplies?”  
“Yes – probably at lunchtime. I’ll do a list. What do you need?”  
“Chicken, obviously, Soy sauce – have we got some left? Some sort of green Chinese leafy stuff. Rice – we’re out of rice. Oh and I need some special ingredients – I’ll spell them for you – h. u. g. s. and b. l. o. w. j. o. b.” Finn smirked as he watched her but Alicia dutifully wrote it down and did not give him the satisfaction of reacting.  
“Oh I need to collect the dry cleaning – my dress should be ready.”  
“Ahh – the red one? The one with the ‘Monica Lewinsky’ issue? Sorry about that – it was your fault.”  
“Actually I’m beginning to think it’s Momma Prady’s fault. Do you have a thing for older ladies?”  
Finn laughed “Well…”  
Alicia put up a finger to stop him referring to her age. “Don’t go there Polmar!”  
He smiled in submission. “I’ll get the dry cleaning – I think there was a suit of mine that went in as well.”  
“Are you really sure about helping Grace with the volunteering project? She would have asked you herself but she’s still a bit shy around you.”  
“She’s not shy about her opinion of my taste in music.”  
“Yes but pretending you like ‘Riverdance’ probably threw her. She doesn’t quite get your humour yet – she’s never sure whether you are joking with her. She thought she’d insulted your Irish heritage.”  
“Ha ha – that was great. I love teasing her – she so gullible.”  
“You shouldn’t. You know she has a tiny crush on you.”  
“A very tiny one. Anyway I’m not Irish – we’re Scandinavian. I told you I am an actual Viking!”  
“Yeah right – let me just stop you there – please – not the joke about the horn again!”  
Finn looked disappointed. He enjoyed his dirty joke about the horn. “Oh we need some eggs as well.”  
“OK. Drop me here.” This was also part of the routine – secrecy. No one outside of the family and close friends could know they were together.  
“There you go. Hey! Wait a minute.” He pulled her back into the car and kissed her. “Give ‘em hell! See you later. I love you.”  
“I know you do…Bye!”  
Finn’s car screeched to a halt a few metres on and he shouted out of the window. “Alicia!”  
“OK. OK. I love you too!”  
“No it wasn’t that – but thanks anyway – I need the dry cleaning ticket.”  
Alicia rifled through her purse and found it for him. As Finn drove off he shouted after her - “Peachy butt in those trousers by the way!” So much for not drawing attention to themselves Alicia thought with a smile as she walked into the State’s Attorney’s office. 

 

Alicia was at her desk by 7.30am and working through her paperwork. Her deputy arrived later holding a stack of files. “Are we ready?” She asked.  
“We’re always ready,” was the reply.  
And so they went to work… 

 

The SA and Deputy were a formidable team. In some people’s view it was a waste of office resources to have the SA and her Deputy working on cases together – but no one could deny they got results. They put away people that needed to be put away. They were like the ‘Batman and Robin’ of Cook County – fighting against crime, cleaning up the bad guys and getting things done.

Any opposing counsel knew that a day in court with this team was going to be a bruising experience. She was tough, determined and prepared. He was clever and knew all the angles. Both of them could make defence counsels turn to jelly and did just that on a regular basis.

But it was the notes that opposing attorneys feared the most. Each note that passed between SA and Deputy was a promise of yet another kicking for the defence. Yes – the notes. Who knew what passed between them? A new piece of evidence? A suggested line of questioning? An idea? There were knowing looks after each note was read and then counsel knew the real pain was coming.

 

Alicia sat at her desk at the end of the long day in court. She sighed and stretched back in her chair with the satisfaction of a good day’s work. She remembered something and felt into her pocket. She pulled out her shopping list – _‘chicken, soy, green stuff, rice, hugs, blow-job, eggs’_. She laughed. Finn was incorrigible. Then there were the other notes from the day in court that she had scooped up and stuffed in her pocket. Alicia read some of them again. She had a good view of her Deputy in his office across the hall and saw that he was doing the same. She read. _‘I can see your nipples in that blouse.’ ‘I can smell you on my fingers.’ ‘Get this over with so I can eat you for lunch.’_ Alicia giggled as she looked across the hall at her ‘partner in crime’ and Finn winked back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> My husband does the note thing and it gets me into **so** much trouble. He wrote something in the notebook I use for meetings with clients - knowing that I would get to that page one day. I did on Monday last week and ended up shrieking with laughter in a meeting. I had to cover it up by saying that I'd just got excited because I'd thought of a really good idea for the project we were working on! Shopping lists he writes also contain additional items that are not available in the shop. He is a very bad man.


End file.
